Lego Cartoon Network Heroes Unite
is an American Lego action-adventure-fantasy-comedy video game. It is developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch on April 27th, 2019. Synopsis When an extremely powerful being known as Lord Megabrick evades from imprisonment and is out for world conquest, the Cartoon Network heroes have to unite to fight them. Characters Main *'Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup Utonium' (voiced by Cathy Cavadini, Tara Strong and Elizabeth Daily, respectively) - the title characters of The Powerpuff Girls who assemble the characters TBD. *'Dexter' (voiced by Candi Milo) - TBD *'Johnny Bravo' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD *'Samurai Jack' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - TBD *'Finn "the Human" Mertens' (voiced by Jeremy Shada) - TBD **'Jake the Dog' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Mordecai' (voiced by J.G. Quintel) - TBD *'Rigby' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Bigfoot' (voiced by Seth Green) - TBD **'Alien' (voiced by Keith Ferguson) - TBD **'Nessie the Loch Ness Monster' (voiced by Cree Summer) - TBD **'Mothman' (voiced by Drake Bell) - TBD **'Chupacabra' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD *'Frank Woodson' (voiced by Greg Cipes) - TBD **'Emma Woodson' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - TBD **'Tyler the Cat' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - TBD *'Eric McEdderson' (also voiced by Seth Green) - TBD **'Claire the Ghost' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD Unlockable *'Cow and Chicken' (both also voiced by Charlie Adler) - TBD *'Courage the Cowardly Dog' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Ed, Edd "Double D" and Eddy' (voiced by Matt Hill, Samuel Vincent and Tony Sampson, respectively) - TBD *'Beauregard "Buck" Tuddrussel' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD **'Lawrence "Larry" 3000' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD **'Otto Osworth' (voiced by Pamela Adlon) - TBD *'The Grim Reaper' (voiced by ) - TBD **'Billy' (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) - TBD **'Mandy' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Ben Tennyson' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - TBD *'Gumball and Darwin Watterson' (voiced by Nicolas Cantu and Christian J. Simon, respectively) - TBD *'Steven Universe' (voiced by Zach Callison) - TBD **'Garnet' (voiced by Estelle) - TBD **'Amethyst' (voiced by Michaela Dietz) - TBD **'Pearl' (voiced by Deedee Magno-Hall) - TBD * DLC *'Nigel Uno/Numbuh 1' (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - TBD *'Hogarth "Hoagie" Pennywhistle Gilligan, Jr./Numbuh 2' (also voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - TBD *'Kuki Sanban/Numbuh 3' (voiced by Lauren Tom) - TBD *'Wallabee "Wally" Beatles/Numbuh 4' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *'Abigail "Abby" Lincoln/Numbuh 5' (also voiced by Cree Summer) - TBD *'Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura' (voiced by Janice Kawaye and also by Grey Griffin, respectively) - TBD *'Grizzly Bear' (voiced by Eric Edelstein) - TBD *'Ice Bear' (voiced by Demetri Martin) - TBD *'Panda Bear' (voiced by Bobby Moynihan) - TBD * Supporting *'Professor Utonium' (voiced by Tom Kane) - the Powerpuff Girls' creator/father who serves as the game's host of the CNBase. *'The Mayor of Townsville' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD * Unlockable * DLC * Antagonists *'Lord Megabrick' (voiced by ) - a powerful entity who TBD. **'TBD (female, lover)' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Black Hat' (voiced by Alan Ituriel) - the mysterious founder and head of the Black Hat Organization who aids Lord Megabrick TBD. **'Dr. Flug Slys' (voiced by Todd Asayer) - TBD **'Demencia' (voiced by Melaney Sems) - TBD **'5.0.5.' (voiced by Mark Fischbach) - TBD *'Mojo Jojo' (voiced by Roger L. Jackson) - TBD *'Mandark' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Aku' (voiced by Greg Baldwin) - TBD *'Uncle Gumbald' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Garrett Bobby Ferguson' (voiced by Sam Marin) - TBD * Unlockable * DLC * Missions Gameplay Quotes * Trivia